


Pirates of the Mediterranean

by AlmondRose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Gen, I did zero research, Multi, Percy is so much nicer than Reyna, Piper Frank and Leo are all siblings, Pirate AU, Wow, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper got a letter from her mother to come see her. She and her brothers head to Greece, only to be caught by the legendary pirates of the Jupiter. Little did Piper, Leo, and Frank know that they would soon be involved in a pirate war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Piper

Piper woke up to the sound of yelling. It took her a minuted to remember where she was, why she wasn’t in her room. She had been on the trip to see her mom… Another yell was what reminded her that she had been kidnapped by pirates. She got up and stretched as best she could, as she was in the brig. She turned her head to see that Frank was still sleeping, and looked the other way to see Leo trying to open his cell door.

  
“What’s going on up there?” She asked. Leo jumped, but didn’t look at her.

  
“I think we’ve been boarded. ”

  
“Like, more pirates are up there fighting our captors?”

  
“Yeah.” He rattled the door, and punched it when it didn’t open. Someone screamed above, and Piper turned her attention to waking Frank.  
The fighting didn’t stop until long after Frank had awoken. The trio was hungry and anxious. Heavy footsteps sounded above them .

  
“Who do you think won?” Piper asked in a whisper. If it was the crew of the _Jupiter,_ then it was likely they wouldn’t know for a long time more. If it was the other ship, well, Piper hadn’t suspected she’d live long anyways.

  
The ladder from above descended, and a boy dropped in. He had brown hair and didn’t look very old. He scanned the room, and stopped when he saw the cages.

  
“It’s just the brig,” he said, then turned and saw Piper and her brothers. “Oho,” he exclaimed. “Captain!” He called up the ladder. “There’s prisoners in the brig!”

  
“Take them to the ship,” someone responded from above. The boy picked open the lock quickly and guided them up the ladder. He didn’t yell at them or poke them when they were slow, which Piper found to be very un-piratelike. As soon as they reached the deck, Piper could clearly see who had won. All the crew members Piper recognized were tied to each other or the mast, and a black haired man was facing down Captain Reyna, who was also tied with two blonds. Unfamiliar people were swinging back and forth from the _Jupiter_ and the ship tied to it, carrying gold and food. The brown haired boy who’d found Piper, Leo, and Frank grabbed Leo and swung across with him. A blond boy grabbed Piper and she screamed as they rushed across. The blond deposited her on the floor next to Leo, who was cursing loudly.

  
“You get used to it after a while,” he said conversationally with a friendly grin. Piper scowled at him. Before long, the rest of the pirates swung across. The black haired captain barked orders to everyone, and they started off. Piper gathered her courage.

  
“What about Frank?” she cried. Everyone turned to look at her. “You left my other brother behind!”

  
“The big one?” The blond man asked. Piper nodded.

  
“He doesn’t belong here,” A redhead said from the back.

  
“What does that mean?” Leo asked. Nobody answered, just went back to work. As soon as they were far out to sea, the captain walked up to the siblings. Nobody had bothered to tie them up, which said something about these pirates’ confidence with swords.

  
“Now then,” the captain said to them. “Welcome to your new home, _The Half Blood._ I’m Captain Jackson. That’s Grover Underwood, first mate, and Annabeth Chase, strategist. The rest of the crew is La Rue, weapons expert; Dare, resident fortune-teller; Solace, healer; di Angelo, ghost king; Stoll and Stoll, our dirty thieves.” He pointed to each person as he said their names. “Who are you?” Piper didn’t answer, nor did Leo. “You’re a part of this crew now, we’ll need to know your names,” the captain said, exasperated. Piper was surprised. Captain Reyna had spent a lot more time yelling then being nice.

  
“McLean,” Piper said.

  
“Valdez,” Leo added.

  
“Alright!” Jackson yelled. There is was. “Dare, take McLean to wear something more suitable. Solace, get Valdez’s skill set.” He turned to the wheel, where Chase waited. Dare, the redheaded girl who dissed Frank, led Piper by the arm below. She opened a trunk and went through it.

  
“Why aren’t you gonna imprison us?” Piper asked.

  
“Do you want us to?” Dare asked, amused. She held up a blouse that she tossed to Piper.

  
“No. What do you mean, Frank doesn’t belong here?”

  
“How’re you related to him?” Dare asked instead of answering.

  
“He’s my brother,” Piper said.

  
“Not fully,” Dare responded.

  
“His dad married my mom.”

  
“Exactly. And Valdez too?”

  
“Mom and his dad were married before Mom married Frank’s dad.” Piper was surprised she was revealing anything to this stranger. Then again, it wasn’t like Dare could hurt Piper in any way with this information. Dare handed Piper a vest and trousers.

  
“You’ll have to wear your prissy shoes,” she said, a bit disgusted. Piper’s face flushed a little and she lifted up her skirts to show Dare her traveling boots, which were sensible for walking long distances and not unlike the pair of shoes Piper has seen Chase wearing. “I guess rich folk have okay taste in shoes,” Dare said reluctantly, then she left to let Piper change. She put on the outfit, feeling dangerously rebellious. Her father would never allow her to wear pants, so she’d never worn a pair before. They were much better than skirts, and Piper resolved that if she had to stay on this ship, she’d make good out of it and never wear skirts again.

  
She went upstairs carrying her old clothes. Everyone was bustling about, and Piper wasn’t sure where to go. The brown haired boy who’d found her on _The Jupiter_ , or maybe his brother, Piper assumed they were twins, came over to her.

  
“You look much better like that,” he said with a wink.

  
“What do I do with these?” she asked, holding out her dress. He squinted at it.

  
“Annabeth!” He called over his shoulder. Chase appeared behind him. “Would these fit you?” Chase took the clothes and surveyed them over.

  
“Probably,” she said. “Take them below.” Stoll left. Chase turned to Piper. “Talk to me.”

  
“About what?”

  
“Why were you on _The Jupiter_?”

  
“We were going to visit my mom and Frank and Le-Valdez’s dad,” Piper said. “We couldn’t find _The Dove,_ my mom’s ship, so we asked this blond chap for directions. Then he led us to _The Jupiter_. I guess he was a pirate.”

  
“Jason,” Chase muttered, dislike lacing her features.

  
“You know him?” Piper asked.

  
“ _The Jupiter_ and _The Half-Blood_ have a history. We’ve been fighting for the position of most feared pirates in the seven seas for some time now. Rightfully the title should be ours, since we took down The Titan, but they took their home base so they think they have a shot. But we have Percy, and they don’t, so clearly we’ll win.”

  
“Who’s Percy?” The captain appeared behind Chase’s shoulder.

  
“I’m Percy,” he said. Piper’s eyes widened.

  
“Are you Captain Perseus Jackson? The pirate that killed the legendary Luke Kronos? Rumored to be the son of the sea itself?” He gave an elaborate bow.

  
“The one and only.” Piper turned to Chase.

  
“And you’re on a first-name basis with him?”

  
“No,” she snorted. “He’s on a first name basis with _me_. He would have been beyond dead if not for me.”

  
“Very true,” the captain said, wrapping an arm around her waist. Suddenly Leo and Solace burst upstairs.

  
“Captain!” Solace said. “The brig’s on fire!” Captain Jackson followed him back down.

  
“What did you do, Leo?” Piper asked.

  
“Nothing! I was just talking about my mechanical skills, when the brig lit on fire!” Chase narrowed her eyes.

  
“You talked about fixing stuff...and you lit my ship on fire?”

  
“Percy’s ship,” said the passing di Angelo. Chase turned to glare dangerously at him, daring him to say anything else. He glared back and walked away. Chase turned back to Leo. Before she could say anything, Piper interrupted.

  
“Leo lights stuff on fire all the time...well not all the time but it happens frequently. He really shouldn’t be on this very flammable ship, so why don’t you drop him off at the next port? Drop me too, because I know how to handle him.” Chase tilted her head as if to consider it, but Piper suspected Chase already knew her response.  
“No,” Chase said. “Too dangerous, with the Romans around. You’ll just have to learn to not set stuff on fire.” She whirled around. “Underwood! Set the course to the Νησί των θεών!”

  
“To the where now?” Leo asked. The captain had reappeared behind him, and said ominously, “To Olympus.”


	2. Frank

Frank couldn’t believe he’d been left behind. The other ship, _The Half-Blood_ , sailed away with the crew cheering and yelling. He’d stared after them in shock for a while. His siblings were sailing away with pirates, and he was stuck here. With pirates. It didn’t help any that Piper had his firewood. When they’d left to see their parents, he’d given it to her just in case. She’d had it strapped to her leg under her skirts, so when the pirates searched them, they hadn’t found it. Now he was here, and alone, and separated from his literal lifeline.

  
“What are you staring off to the horizon for?” a female voice interrupted. “Untie us!” Frank turned around to face Captain Reyna, who was tied to the mast with two blonds. The other members of the crew were tied together and gagged. Frank felt brave, as he was the only one untied.

  
“Why should I?” He asked. “Why shouldn’t I sail away to a port and leave? I can read a map. Or maybe I could just throw you all in the ocean?”

  
“Ocean would be better that starving to death,” the skinny blond pointed out. Frank paled. The others had taken the food, hadn’t they? Reyna grinned, interpreting his expression correctly.

  
“That’s right, Tough Guy,” she said. “There’s no food. And even if, for some reason, you’d manage to get to a port, how would you buy anything? Is there any gold left, Levesque?”

  
“No,” a younger girl replied. She was tied to the rest of the crew, and it seemed that her gag had just blown off her face. “Not even a penny.”

  
“They took the Imperial Gold?” the buff blond said. “I was under the impression that the Greeks prefered Celestial Bronze.”

  
“Of course they took the gold!” Skinny Blond screeched. “They’ll take anything, those greedy, greedy, Greeks!” Frank stepped back. Maybe he wasn’t going to drive away, but he wasn’t going to untie these pirates, either. Seeming to read his mind, Buff Blond smiled.

  
“Hey Tough Guy,” he said. “I’ll admit it. You’ve got us fair and square. But don’t you want your siblings back? Those awful, evil Greeks aren’t going to treat them very well.”

  
“If we don’t get there soon, your siblings could be dead,” Reyna said.

  
“Or worse, knowing those Greeks,” Skinny Blond muttered. Frank’s eyes widened. They had a point. The Greeks of _The Half-Blood_ were certainly up to no good, since they’d boarded _The Jupiter_ and took all their food. Of course, Frank didn’t know if the Romans were good either. He looked at all their faces, biting his lip. Reyna looked impatient, Buff Blond looked pleading, Skinny Blond looked angry, and Levesque looked a little sad. The others had a mixture of expressions, but all eyes were on him, except a passed-out drunk. Frank sighed.

  
“If I let you guys out, you can’t lock me up. You have to teach me to swordfight. And once I get my siblings back, you have to let us leave freely.” Reyna growled.

  
“We’ll do that,” she said in a strained voice.

  
“Swear.” She rolled her eyes mightily.

  
“I swear I’ll do that stuff.”

  
“Swear on something that matters.” Reyna exchanged a look with Buff Blond, then turned back to Frank.

  
“As captain-”

  
“And co-captain,” Buff Blond said.

  
“And co-captain,” Reyna allowed. “We swear on the River Styx that we won’t lock you up, or keep you and your siblings captive, and we’ll teach you to sword fight.”

  
“You can’t kill any of us either,” Frank said, realizing the loophole. Reyna growled again, but said, “We also won’t kill you. Sworn on the River Styx.” Thunder rumbled, and lightning flashed although the sky was clear. Frank went behind the mast and untied the three. Buff Blond went to the others and untied them with a quick slash of his sword. Reyna pulled out her sword and pointed it at Frank’s neck.

  
“For your insubordination, I’d normally kill you,” Reyna said. “But I can’t, so I’ll just cut off your hands.” Frank gulped as she pushed him back into the mast. Suddenly the blonds were on either side of her and pointed swords at his neck as well. Frank closed his eyes, sure it was the end--

  
“Stop!” Frank opened his eyes. Levesque was standing in between the crowd of the crew and the captain. “You can’t cut off any of his limbs!”

  
“Why ever not?” Buff Blond said.

  
“Because you promised to teach him to sword fight! He can’t fight if he has no hands!”

  
“Or feet,” someone said. Reyna looked at Buff Blond.

  
“Fine,” she hissed. “We won’t hurt him. But we can hurt _you_ …”

  
“No,” Frank said, finding his voice. “Don’t hurt her. She’s just trying to keep you guys from dying. Swear on the Styx, and you have to follow it, or else the gods will strike you down. That’s part of the pirate code, yeah?” Reyna growled a third time.

  
“Why did you think of every loophole?” She pointed her sword at Levesque. “You’re in charge of him. He escapes, or kills anyone, or attempts mutiny, you’re to answer for it. Got it?” Levesque nodded. “Now I’m going below.” She stomped down. Buff Blond turned to the crew.

  
“What are you waiting for, you weasels? Get this ship moving or get off!” He yelled. Levesque stood next to Frank.

  
“Thanks for sticking up for me,” he said.

  
“No time for pleasantries,” she responded. “Swab the deck. Sword fighting begins tomorrow.” She turned to walk away, then turned back. “What’s your name?”

  
“Frank Zhang.”

  
“Hazel Levesque.” She turned away, then back again. “Thank you for sticking up for me.”

  
“I guess we’re even then.”

  
“Yeah,” she said with a small smile. “I guess we are.”


	3. Annabeth

Annabeth believed that being a pirate involved pillaging. Percy agreed with her. So every now and then, even if they didn’t particularly need to, they’d stop at a port and let the crew run wild. If they didn’t get caught, good on them. If they did, well, Annabeth believed that a near death experience and almost getting hung and/or executed built character.

  
“We’re almost to the port!” Percy yelled. The crew went about switching flags and getting ready to come in.

  
“Olympus?” McLean asked from next to Annabeth. Since they’d set off, she’d rarely left Annabeth’s side, which made her wonder if strategists needed personal assistants.

  
“No,” Annabeth said. “We’re at a port called Escarum. The Romans should stop by here.”

  
“Are we trying to run into them?”

  
“No,” Grover said. “We’re trying to throw them off our trail. They stop here to refuel after they lose supplies.”

  
“So if we got here first…”

  
“They’ll have to go somewhere else to get supplies. The other place the Romans have allies is with the Amazons, which is the other direction than Νησί των θεών,” Annabeth said, proud of her plan. Percy barked out orders, then came over to Annabeth and McLean.

  
“So, McLean, ready for your first pillaging?” He asked.

  
“No,” she said. Percy laughed.

  
“La Rue!” he called. Clarisse came out from above decks.

  
“What?” she grunted.

  
“Get McLean here a sword,” he said. Her face broke out in a wide grin.

  
“Gladly.”  
“That sounds like an awful idea. I can’t fight!”  
“Stick the pointy end into the people,” Annabeth said. “Experience is gained by doing. Clarisse, get Leo a sword as well.” Clarisse La Rue nodded and took a worried McLean below.

  
Rachel dropped down from the crow’s nest.

  
“Captain?”

  
“Yes?” She switched to Greek.

  
“Οι Ρωμαίοι είναι θα μας βρείτε . Γνωρίζετε ότι , σωστά*?"

  
“Ah yes, but what’s life without a little adventure?” Percy said with a roguish grin. Annabeth rolled her eyes, smiling.

  
“Your funeral,” Rachel muttered. Soon after, everyone came up on deck, McLean looking thoroughly uncomfortable with her new sword and Valdez studying his like if he looked at it long enough, maybe it would burst into flames.

  
“Alright!” Percy bellowed. “We are going to pillage this village and leave nothing for the Romans, you hear me?” Everyone cheered. “Although pillaging is fun, you still have the danger of being captured! So be careful! Stick with your partner! Annabeth?”

  
“Dare and La Rue, you take McLean! Make sure she survives her first pillaging! Stolls, take Valdez. Loot the city for all it’s worth! Solace and di Angelo! You two’d both better come back! Looking at you, di Angelo. And Underwood! You’re with me and Jackson!”

  
“Of course,” Travis Stoll muttered with an eye roll. Annabeth shut him up with a glare.

  
“Valdez!” Percy roared. “Light the cannons!” Leo rushed over and quickly looked over the cannons, before turning back to Percy.

  
“Permission to fire cannons, sir?” Percy nodded, and the cannons were shot and fired into the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Romans are going to catch up to us. You know that, right?


	4. Hazel

Hazel was mad. She was mad at a lot of things, like Captain Reyna, and her father, and her mother, and the new recruit. Frank. She was mad because if he goofed up, she’d have to answer for it. And it was his fault, too. If he wasn’t so darn cute, she never would have stuck up for him. She blushed as she scrubbed furiously at the rails of the ship. She would risk a glance behind her, but she figured Frank might be watching her, and wouldn’t it be awkward if they were both looking at each other when they weren't supposed to? The answer was yes, so Hazel did not turn around. She felt a wave of seasickness and looked out to the horizon like Sammy had taught her. Thinking of Sammy made her stomach churn. It also made thinking about Frank being cute almost dirty, as if she was soiling Sammy’s memory. It was bad enough that Frank’s brother was Sammy’s long lost twin or something. She wondered how long it would be practical to wait before asking Frank about his brother. He seemed nice enough. Then again, if someone asked her about Nico, even though it had been a good few years, she’d push them overboard. She heard someone clear their throat behind her and she turned quickly. Frank stood there, blushing awkwardly and holding out his mop.

“I finished swabbing the deck,” he said. “What do I do now?” Hazel was alarmed. She wasn’t sure what he could do. She had given him the job sure that he’d never done anything like this in his life.

“Um,” she said intelligently. “You could...you could…”

“See if the Greeks missed any gold?”

“They didn’t,” Hazel said firmly. “I know they didn’t. Listen, just stay out of everybody’s way.”

“I could help you,” Frank said with a smile. “Then you can tell me why the Greeks took Piper and Leo but not me.” He tore off a piece of his shirt and put it in the bucket of soapy water. He started to scrub.

“So?” He prompted and Hazel realized she had been staring. She shook herself.

“Sorry. Um, the Greeks took them because they’re Greek, and left you because you’re Roman.”

“No I’m not,” he said, his brow furrowing. “I’m Canadian.”

“Well, your dad or someone must be Roman then. I don’t know, but Piper and Leo were definitely Greek.”

“Why’d you take them, then?” Hazel shrugged.

“I dunno. I’m not high enough ranking to know that.”

“Speaking of high ranking, why are there two captains?”

“It’s the Roman way.”

“So who’s the other blond, then?”

“Octavian is the resident fortune-teller. He’s a little paranoid that the Greeks will kill us. Or the Egyptians.”

“Egyptians?”

“They have a whole fleet: the Nomes. _The Brooklyn_ is friendly with the _Half Blood_ , I think. The Egyptians aren’t pirates. They’re just a really, really, good navy.”

“Okay. Should I worry about them?” Hazel shrugged.

“They try to stay out of our way. What we should worry about is beating the Greeks back to land.”

“Why?”

“We have to meet our sponsors before them. It’s a race.”

“Alsor we ‘ave ta’ be th’ most fear'd ‘rites in ALL the seas,” Dakota slurred from next to them. Hazel started, then realized that the drunk had only been there a few seconds.

“What did he say?” Frank asked in a stage whisper to Hazel. She stifled a giggle.

“I think he said we want to be more feared than the Greeks,” she said. Then Dakota leaned over and emptied his stomach all over the deck.

“I literally just cleaned that,” Frank mumbled.

“Well, now you have something to do other than flirt with Levesque,” Captain Grace said, walking past them. Hazel felt her ears go red and saw Frank’s face do the same.


End file.
